


English Lit 2

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, College AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, d - Freeform, deancas fanfic, deancas fluff, destiel drabble, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: Dean has Enlgish Lit 2 with a dorky kid who he can’t stand





	English Lit 2

At first Dean couldn’t stand Castiel. From the moment he walked into English Lit 2 and saw this dorky kid sitting in the front row dressed in a blue sweater that made his blue eyes pop and these big dorky glasses pushed so far up, he was instantly annoyed.

Castiel smiled at Dean and it annoyed him even more. He rolled his eyes and made his was to the back of the classroom.

Dean was even more annoyed when Castiel would raise his hand to answer every damn question the professor would ask.

But as the weeks went on Dean and Castiel were paired together to do an assignment together. Dean realized that Castiel isn’t annoying as he thought he was.

So they exchanged numbers to get in contact for the “project,” but always ended up texting one another to tell them something funny or just to see what they were up to.

Dean started looking forward to going to English Lit 2 every Tuesday and Thursday. Dean learned that Castiel is double majoring in History and Enlgish. Cas, loves both and wants to be able to eventually teach both. And Castiel learned that Dean is majoring in English. Deans love for English makes him want to be an English professor.

As Dean and Castiel got to know each other, the more they started to hang out outside of class. They would constantly meet up at the coffee shop or in the dining hall.

Dean started to fall for Castiel, and boy did he fall fast. So Dean grew a set and asked Castiel out. He of course said yes and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

As time went on Dean and Cas would take turns spending the night in each other’s dorm rooms. Their roommates got fed up with them bringing each other over almost every other night, that they were reported to their RA.

So Dean and Castiel’s solution was to find an apartment. When they finally found an apartment that was suitable for them they went shopping and maxed out credit cards to decorate it. Dean and Cas have never been happier.

As the years went on Dean and Cas graduated and both got their bachelor degrees. Dean in English and Castiel in History and English.

Deans family was so thrilled and proud of both him and Castiel that they threw them a big party. What Cas didn’t know was this was mainly a engagement party.

If it wasn’t for Sam, Bobby, and his best friend Charlie he would of never been able to pull this off. Both their friends and families were there and he knew it was going to be perfect.

So when Dean said he wanted to make a speech and dragged Castiel up in front of the crowd with him, Castiel was in utter shock when Dean got down on one knee and asked him to marry him.

Castiel was crying and couldn’t form words. He nodded and Dean was bursting with happiness. They decided that they didn’t want to wait too long so they planned the wedding in a week and set it for the middle of June.

June slowly came up and Dean and Cas we’re getting impatient. But as their day approached they couldn’t be more thrilled.

They got to share their love with their friends and family and couldn’t be happier. Castiel was now Castiel Winchester, he refused to let Dean take his last name and firmly told him that Castiel Winchester fit.

As August came around Dean and Cas both started fall semester as professors at their local college.

And by December they were filling out papers to adopt their first child. Dean never thought he would of graduated college, let alone meet and marry the love of his life, or get a job as an English professor, or even adopt a child. But here he is with everything that he has prayed for and he couldn’t be more happy in all that he’s accomplished.


End file.
